


Best Gift Already

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of Birthdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Already

**Author's Note:**

> This is set very early in the Mike Grell run on Green Arrow ver 2, when these two were super sappy loving pair.

"It's never your birthday," Oliver complained, but it was in a teasing voice as he pushed away from the table.

"Hmm, maybe it is and you just don't know it?" Dinah played back, stacking the dishes into the sink for Oliver to do in the morning.

"How's a guy supposed to give his best gal the best present if he doesn't know the date she hatched?" he retorted.

Dinah laughed, then came and slipped into his lap, nuzzling his neck. "You gave me the best gift a few years back, Ollie." When he craned to see her, she smiled. "You."


End file.
